Kingdom Hearts III the Final Chapter
Plot During the Events of Kingdom Hearts II,Sora,Kairi and Riku reading a letter from Mickey. In the Castle,They Reunite will Donald and Goofy,Meet Terra,Ventus and Aqua again.they must Face the True Organization XIII. Sora travels to many Disney-themed worlds, old and new, and resolves several problems caused by Organization XIII, the Nobodies, the Heartless, Maleficent, Pete and local villains Sora and his Friends face Master Xehanort and the Organization XIII,After they destroy Xahanort,They are reunited with their friends at their home, Destiny Islands and everybody Celebrated. Playables *Sora (Haley Joel Osment) *King Mickey Mouse (Brett Iwan) *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) *Goofy (Bill Farmer) *Terra (Jason Dohring) *Ventus (Jesse McCarter ) *Aqua (Willa Holland) *Kairi (Hayden Panettiere) *Lea (Quinton Flynn) *Riku (David Gallagher) Party members *Stitch "Experiment 626" (Chris Sanders) *Hercules (Tate Donovan) *Aladdin (Scott Weinger) *Beast (Robby Benson) *Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) *Tiana (Anika Noni Rose) *Woody (Tom Hanks) *Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) *Jesse (Joan Cusack) *Mulan (Ming-Na) *Peter Pan (Bill Switzler) *Jack Skellington (Chris Sarandon) *Melody (Tara Strong) *Ariel (Jodi Benson) *Simba (Matthew Broderick) *Kiara (Neve Campbell) *Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) *Chicken Little (Zac Brath) *Aladar (D.B. Sweeny) *Sam Flynn (Garrett Hedlund) *Jim Hawkins (Joseph Gordon Levitt) *Genie (Robin Williams) *Anna (Kristen Bell) *Dastan (Jake Gyllenhaal) *Peter Pevensie (William Moseley) *Susan Pevensie (Anna Popplewell) *Edmund Pevensie (Skandar Keynes) *Lucy Pevensie (Georgie Henley) *Future Princess Sofia (Debby Ryan)-Leader of the a Enchancin resistances. *Future Princess Amber (Bridgit Mendler)-Member of the resistances. *Future Prince James (Yuri Lowenthal)-Member of the resistances. *Future Princess Cleo (Keke Palmer)-Member of the resistances. *Future Princess Hildegard (Alyssa Diaz)-Member of the resistances. *Future Prince Zander (Jade Hassouné)-Member of the resistances. *Future Jade (Samantha Grecchi)-Member of the resistances. *Future Ruby (Tamina Pollack-Paris)-Member of the resistances. *Future Princess Vivian (Tia Texada)-Member of the resistances. *Future Princess Maya (Caitlyn Taylor Love)-Member of the resistances. *Future Princess Leena (Nikki Shah)-Member of the resistances. *Future Prince Khalid (Corbin Bleu)-Member of the resistances. *Future Princess Jun (Vyvan Pham)-Member of the resistances. *Future Prince Jin (Jonathan Tan)-Member of the resistances. *Future Lucinda the Witch (Samantha Boscarino)-Member of the resistances. *Future Prince Desmond (Shane Harper)-Member of the resistances. Supporting Characters Hollow Bastion *Leon (Roger Craig Smith) *Cloud (Steve Burton) *Yuffie (Hynden Walch) *Aerith (Megan Smith)-Sofia's Long lost Sister *Cid (Khary Payton) *Tifa (Danica McKeller) Paradise Islands *Lilo (Daveigh Chase) *Nani (Tia Carrere) *Pleakley (Kevin McDonald) *Jumba Jookiba (David Ogden Stiers) *Grand Council Woman Olympus Colosium *Phil *Meg *Pegasus *Zeus *Hermes Agrabah *Princess Jasmine *Abu *Iago *Carpet *Genie *The Sultan *Cassim Beast's Castle *Belle *Lumiere (J.B. Blanc) *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Wardrobe Corona *Rapunzel *Pascal New Orleans *Prince Naveen *Louis (Michael Leon Wooley) *Mama Odie *Ray *Charlotte La Bouff *Big Daddy Sunnyside *Rex *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Weezy *Bullseye *Hamm *Barbie *Little Green Men The Land of Dragons *General Li Shang *Mushu (Eddie Murphey) *The Emperor *Yao *Ling *Chien Po *Princess Mei *Princess Ting-Ting *Princess Su Neverland *Jane Darling *Tinker Bell *Slighty *Cubby Halloween Town *Sally Finklestein *Doctor Finklestein *Mayor *Lock, Shock and Barrel *Zero Atlanta *Prince Eric (Christopher Daniel Barnes) *Flouder *King Triton *Sebastion *Tip and Dash Pride Lands *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu *Kovo Port Royal *Will Turner *Elizabeth *Captain Barbosa *Tia Dalma/Calypso Oakey Oaks *Buck Cluck *Abby Mallard *Runt of the Litter *Fish Out of Water *Kirby Nesting Grounds *Neera *Plio *Zini *Suri *Yar *Eema *Baylene *Url The Grid *Quarra Planet Montressor *Morph *B.E.N. *Dr. Doppler *Captain Ameilia *John Silver Arendelle *Elsa *Olaf *Kristoff *Sven *Hans Narina *Aslan *The Beavers *Mr.Tummus *Oreius Persia *Tamina *Garsiv *Tus *Seso *Bis Enchancia *Young Princess Sofia *Young Princess Amber *Young Prince James *Queen Miranda-Reunites with her long lost Daughter Aerith *King Roland II *Baileywick *Young Princess Cleo *Young Princess Hildegard *Young Prince Zander *Young Jade *Young Ruby *Clover the Rabbit *Mia the Bluebird *Robin the Robin *Young Princess Vivian *Crackle the Dragon *Young Princess Maya *Young Princess Leena *Young Prince Khalid *Young Princess Jun *Young Prince Jin *Young Lucinda the Witch *Young Prince Desmond Bosses *True Organization XIII: **Master Xehanort (Leonard Nemoy) - main antagonist, killed by Draguanas! **Xemnas (Paul St. Peter) **Ansem (Richard Epcar) **Xigbar (James Patrick Stuart) **Demyx (Ryan O'Donohue) **Saix (Kirk Thornton) **Luxord (Robin Atkins Downes) **Young Xehanort (Benjamin Diskin) *Vanitas *Maleficent (Susan Blakeslee) - secondary antagonist *Pete (Jim Cummings) *Hades (James Wood) *Sa'luk (James Remar) - uses Vigax's tone *Gaston (Richard White) *Stabbington Brothers (Ron Perlman) *Mother Gothel (Donna Murphy) *Gantu (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Dr. Facilier (Keith David) - *Lots-O Huggin' Bear (Ned Beatty) *Oogie Boogie (Ken Page) - first boss. *Morgana (Pat Carroll) *Zira (Nika Futterman) *Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) *Carnotaurs (Frank Welker) *Kevin Flynn/Clu (Jeff Bridges) *Captain Hook (Corey Burton) *Draguanus (Tim Curry) - becomes the final boss. *The Duke of Weselton (Alan Tudyk) *Nizam (Ben Kingsley) *Jadis the White Witch (Tilda Swinton) *Cedric the Sorcerer (Jess Harnell) *Miss Nettle (Megan Mullally) Category:Disney Category:Video Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Series